


The Inaugural Wedding Committee

by theprincessed



Series: Robert Week 2018 [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Conversations, M/M, Missing Scene, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: Aaron and Robert meet with Chas the day after their engagement party.(Set 1st August 2018 - after the scene between Aaron and Liv)(Day 1: Missing Scene)





	The Inaugural Wedding Committee

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Much like Robron Week this year, I had nothing to give for Robert Week...until yesterday because I am too stubborn for my own good sometimes. This one's done in the same sort of style as my Village Talk series, where the scene would typically end where the show would want it to.
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

Robert is actually trying to get some work done on the Home James accounts for Jimmy's next overseas route when Aaron texts him about lunch. He should really stay at the portacabin, but the lonely thought makes him want to bang his head against the desk, especially when the alternative is spending time with his husband.

They're having a conversation as Robert locks up, gets into his car and starts the drive home before he realises that the last message says Aaron is at the pub. Fondly rolling his eyes that neither of them will be doing the cooking themselves, Robert parks his Porsche in the Mill driveway and walks to the pub to be faced with a sullen Charity and no sign of Aaron.

"Charity, have ya seen Aaron?" he asks, taking a seat by the bar. "He told me he was here."

Entertaining the idea that he can possibly follow Aaron into the gents for a nostalgic lunchtime quickie, Charity snorts, breaking apart his fantasy. "Do I look like his keeper?" Robert raises his eyebrows and she folds, his status as family finally paying off. "Fine, he's in the back with Chas. Something about a trapeze act, I don't know."

"What?" he breathes, utterly confused.

Already walking around the bar to go to the backroom, Robert hears Aaron and Chas' laughter before he sees them. He has to admit, it's nice to hear.

"Mum! We're not having fire-eaters! Knowing our luck, they'd set fire to the table-thingies or somethin'!"

"Aw, my baby! You're all grown up, talking about tablecloths for your wedding!"

"Mum? Mum, c'mon, don't cry - no!"

Robert chooses that moment to open the door and see Aaron squashed in Chas' arms. At the sound of movement beside them, she looks up. Her eyes are shiny with unshed tears, but she smiles at Robert, luckily happy.

"What's goin' on here?" he grins, amused at Aaron's disgruntled expense.

"Wedding planning, of course. Aaron rang me after your party last night," Chas says proudly, gingerly standing to shuffle over to the kitchen. "Do ya want a cuppa?"

With his (future) mother-in-law distracted, Robert turns back to a helpless Aaron. _Our party?_ , he mouths, pushed into having an impromptu celebration yesterday to mark their engagement. Aaron shrugs, but Robert knows him well enough by now. "Yes, thanks, Chas," he says aloud, patting Aaron's knee as he sits on the sofa beside him. It takes Chas' place, but he's sure she won't mind too much.

He's wrong.

Pointing to their mugs on the counter, Chas looks at him pointedly. "Mother of the groom here,"

"And that requires ya to be waited on hand and foot, does it?" Robert quips jokingly, bringing everyone's tea over as Chas wiggles into her previous seat, leaving him to turn around a chair from the kitchen table.

"No, this does." She points to her rounded belly and the room falls quiet with tension except Chas breezes through it, pulling a glossy stack of magazines onto her lap as a full stop to the conversation. "Now then, Robert. Have you thought about what your invitations are gonna look like? Stag do's? Guest list? Your suits?"

Aaron looks like his head is spinning from everything yet to be planned, but Robert knows the reason why he asked Chas to get involved more, so he takes the diversion for what it is and shakes his head. "Not yet, but what's this I hear about a trapeze act?"

"You told him?" Chas accuses Aaron, mouth open. "I thought it could be a surprise!"

He raises his hands, making a face. "Don't look at me!"

"No, Chas, it was Charity," Robert laughs, gleeful at dropping her in it.

"Charity?" she scowls, "God, that mare's got a big mouth!"

Robert wants to tell her it's fine, to talk her down by saying that it'll cost too much or that they don't know anyone local who does that, but she's up and storming back to the bar, screaming bloody murder about Charity's inability to keep anything a secret.

Alone at last with Aaron, Robert sneaks onto the sofa again and leans back with a grateful sigh. Aaron's still looking in the direction where his mum left, so Robert stretches to tickle the back of his neck, grinning when Aaron flinches but finally looks at him. He sees the worry in his eyes and pitches his voice lower, softer.

"She'll be alright y'know."

Aaron's gaze holds his, flicks to his mouth and returns to his eyes. Robert can know with one look that he needs to be reassured, so the arm leaning on the back of the sofa settles around Aaron's shoulders, bringing him closer. Instead of going for anything more, Robert kisses his temple and they hug for a moment, letting the hubbub of the pub fill in the gaps of their contentment. He feels Aaron finally relax again and breathes easier himself, Chas and their upcoming nuptials briefly left behind so it's just them, holding tightly onto each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
